memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Birds of Prey/Alternate Consequences/Prologue
At the Arrowcave Typhuss is training with Oliver as Oliver looks at him. So how have you been buddy Oliver says as he threw a punch. Typhuss blocks it and looks at him. I have been good, the family is fine says Typhuss as he looks at Oliver. Oliver looks at him. Same here Chloe's been trying to get me to take a vacation but she doesn't know where with Risa a smoking cinder from the Borg Invasion seven years ago she doesn't know where to go for vacation Oliver says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss wipes the sweat from his forehead and looks at Oliver. Couldn't you guys find a nice place on Earth to go on vacation says Typhuss as he looks at Oliver. Oliver looks at Typhuss. Yeah true but she wants to be off world Oliver says as he looks at him and then looks at the bad guys he and the team put away. Typhuss looks at him and the people they sent to prison. We have done a lot of good for this city says Typhuss as he looks at Oliver. Oliver looks at him. Yeah we have Oliver says as he looks at Typhuss. Felicity walks over to them. Hey guys you might wanna take a look at this Felicity says as she looks at them. They walk over to the computer as Typhuss looks at her. What is it? asked Typhuss as he looks at Felicity. She brings it up on the monitor. It's some sort of energy field but I thought you could give me your opinion Typhuss since you've encountered things like this in your travels of the stars Felicity says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at the screen. Well its coming from somewhere, someone has to be making this appear but from where and why says Typhuss as he looks at Felicity. They looked at each other with a confused look. In a alternate universe six young heroes are fighting several warriors as their trying to stop them from tearing a hole into another universe. We've got to stop Jinkers and Dragacon before they walk into the portal Red Ranger (Terra) says as she swings her saber at a warrior and takes it down. She leaps into action to stop the pair from entering the portal but is stopped by Utopia as she is hit by his sabers and Dragacon sees the Rangers as he, Jinkers, and Utopia enters the portal. Hope that you will remember this day as the day the Earth falls to me hahahaha Dragacon says as he enters the portal and it closes. The Rangers aren't happy about this. Where did he go anyway? Yellow Ranger (May) says as she looks at the others. Red Ranger (Terra) gets up and looks at the team. I don't know but wherever he went we need to stop him Red Ranger (Terra) says as she looks at them. At Earth One Dragacon, Jinker, and Utopia along with some warriors emerge next to Star City Correction and they see that they've made it to this universe. We've made it my King Jinkers says as he looks at Dragacon. Dragacon sees that he is next to a jail and then decides to attack it and set the prisoners free, and throws the guards around like rag dolls he walks with them and sees Lex standing in front of them. I knew that you would arrive what took so long? Lex asked as he looks at Dragacon and his minions. Dragacon looks at him. We had trouble on our end Dragacon says as he looks at Lex. Lex presses a button and beams them away from the prison.